Currently there are a number of personal care compositions which can be used either during the shaving process or before/after shaving. These compositions include pre-shaving moisturizers and balms as well as skin and facial cleansers; shaving oils, foams and gels; and post-shave moisturizers and lotions. Many of these compositions focus on moisturizing the skin and hair prior to shaving to decrease the cutting force required to shave the hairs and lubricating the skin to reduce irritation which may occur from contact with the razor blade. Numerous shave preparation and cosmetic compositions have been described. See e.g. U.S. Patent Publ. Nos. 2008/0069784 and 2005/0019356A1, see also U.S. Patent Publ. 2009/0197939A1, 20090117061, 20090220625, and 20080253973; and WO 10/073278; 09/093104; and Ser. No. 09/094,238. Despite the many attempts to create personal care compositions which can be used for shave preparation, there remains a need for compositions which reduce skin irritation.